Host Club Help : Conseil amoureux!
by Ejes
Summary: Traduction de lovinjerryt. Tamaki recoit une mystèrieuse lettre lui demandant de l'aide dans son casier et décide que le Club d'Hôtes aidera l'expéditrice. Aucun couple! O.C. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Cette histoire est celle de lovinjerryt, t les personnages sont d'Hatori Bisco. Et je ne suis comme toujours qu'une traductrice pas toujours très humble (mais qui ne veut pas s'approprier le travail des autres! ^^)**

* * *

Tamaki entra dans la salle de musique, serrant un petit morceau de papier. Personne ne fit attention à lui pendant qu'il leur tournait autour en montrant la lettre. Finalement, alors qu'il tenta de la coller sous le nez de Kyouya, le vice-président du club leva les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu as ça ? De qui ça vient ? » Il éloigna de lui la main de Tamaki, et la regarda. Il remonta ses lunettes en haut de son nez et examina le papier. « Hmm. On dirait que quelqu'un à besoin de nos conseils côté cœur. » Il racla sa gorge et se mit à lire le papier à voix haute.

_« Cher club d'hôtes,_

_Je ne suis pas une cliente régulière de votre club (je ne suis pas à ma place parmi ces filles gloussantes), mais ma meilleure amie Mallory m'a dit que vous seriez en mesure de m'aider. Voilà mon problème : _

_Il y a un garçon que j'aime. Je suis amie avec lui. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime ; je ne __sais juste pas comment. Qu'est-ce que chacun d'entre vous me recommanderait ?_

_Merci !"_

Kyouya rendit la note à Tamaki. « C'est signé avec les initiales KLL." Constata-t-il. "La seule personne avec ces initiales là, ayant pour meilleure amie nommée Mallory est une étudiante nommée Kelsy Lowery. » Il tourna les pages de son bloc-notes. Quand il trouva la bonne page, le brun fit un léger bruit ressemblant à "Aha!" et saisit le notebook sur le bureau juste devant lui.

En haut de la page qu'il venait d'ouvrir se trouvait une photo d'une jeune fille vétue de la robe jaune qui était l'uniforme féminin. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, et avaient l'air d'avoir été noir de jais, puis roux, puis ayant ensuite poussé d'un pouce ou deux. Ses lunettes étaient épaisses et à bordures noires. Ses dents étaient ornées d'un appareil dentaire.

"On peut la trouver dans la quatrième bibliothèque sur le balcon de droite, dans le coin du fond pendant les récréations. ». Il regarda par dessus ses lunettes le reste des hôtes, qui étaient arrivés dans l'espoir de jeter un coup d'œil dans le bloc-notes du prince des Ténèbres. « Qui se termine dans quinze minutes. » Termina-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Tamaki fut le premier à se diriger vers la porte.

"C'est _parti_! Nous avons à sauver une princesse en détresse!" Cria-t-il, gesticulant frénétiquement. Haruhi et Kyouya se regardèrent. Ils se réunirent tous et suivirent le demi-Français hyperactif.

Ils trouvèrent la jeune Américaine exactement là où Kyouya avait dit qu'elle serait. Tamaki fut le premier à l'approcher.

"Princesse, nous sommes là pour vous aider dans votre détresse!" Le blond lui hurla presque dans l'oreille. Kelsy sursauta et ne put retenir un léger cri.

"Vous avez eu ma lettre?" Demanda-t-elle, rougissant énormément. Tamaki posa sa main sur son front et l'autre sur son coeur d'un geste théâtral.

"Bien sûr que oui! On ne pouvait juste pas manquer l'opportunité d'aider quelqu'un qui voudrait avouer ses sentiments!" Beugla Tamaki. Kelsy le fit taire en claquant sa main sur la bouche du grand blond.

"Mais bon sang, tais-toi!" Siffla-t-elle. "Il est juste là!" Elle désigna d'un geste de tête un garçon assis à une table tout seule devant eux, plongé dans son travail. Comme s'il avait entendu, le garçon en question jeta un coup d'œil au balcon et fit un signe amical quand il remarqua Kelsy. Elle enleva sa main de la bouche de Tamaki et fit un petit signe de la main, avant d'être jetée sur l'épaule de Mori et entraînée dans la troisième salle de musique .

Quand ils arrivèrent, elle fut installée sur un divan moelleux et les jumeaux refermèrent la porte. Le club se rassembla autour d'elle, chacun préparant son propre conseil. Mori fut le premier à parler, ce qui surpris tout le monde.

"Dis-lui simplement." Proposa-t-il, avant de reculer et de pousser Hani devant lui. Les jumeaux étaient les suivants, et ils l'encadrèrent, comme ils aimaient faire à Haruhi.

"Ca marche à tous les coups » Commença un jumeau. "Lève-toi simplement, et-" continua le second. "Embrasse-le!" Finirent-ils ensemble. Ils plaquèrent tous les deux un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, la faisant lentement virer au rouge tomate. « Si ça ne marche pas, rien ne marchera » ! Déclara le premier d'entre eux. Haruhi les écarta tous les deux et s'assit auprès de Kelsy.

"Ne les écoute pas". Commença-t-elle. Ils firent des mines vexées. "Voilà ce que je ferai : si j'aimais quelqu'un, je laisserais un mot dans son casier. Si vous n'êtes pas rassurée en faisant ça, vous pouvez le laisser anonymement. » Haruhi se leva et commença à partir faire ses devoirs. « Bonne chance ! » Kelsy sourit nerveusement alors qu'Hani grimpait sur ses genoux.

"Kelsy-chan devrait lui faire un gâteur ou lui offrir du chocolat!' Le petit Terminale sourit vivement. Kelsy haussa les épaules.

"Je suis seulement bonne en brownies." Déclara-t-elle. Le sourire de Hani grandit et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Mori le saisit et l'emmena faire la sieste. Kyouya s'assit sur le divan en face d'elle et s'installa confortablement.

"L'un de tes courts préférés est la Création Littéraire, pas vrai?" Demanda-t-il, consultant son bloc-notes toujours avec lui. Kelsy approuva. « Écris-lui quelque chose. Un poème, une histoire, une pièce, peu importe. Si ça marche, ça marche." Kelsy mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Tamaki se planta devant Kyouya et se tourna vers la Seconde toujours rougissante. Il attrapa l'une de ses mains.

"Princesse, la seule chose à faire dans une situation comme ça est de jouer l'admiratrice secrète. Laisse donc… Euh… Quel est son nom ? » Kelsy s'empourpra de nouveau, alors qu'elle commençait à retrouver une teinte normale.

Elle le murmura à l'oreille de Tamaki et regarda ailleurs immédiatement. « C'est un Terminale » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait regarder aucun d'entre eux dans les yeux. Kyouya se mit à se parler à lui-même dès que Tamaki lui dit.

"Il est dans la classe de maths de Mori-senpai, pas vrai, Tamaki ? » Tamaki approuva avec excitation. Il reprit son monologue, mais fut interrompu par un bruit fort de moteur.

"Ohohohohoho!" Renge rit, pivotant lentement sur sa plateforme. "La seule chose à faire est de lui offrir un cadeau, qui lui parviendrait directement, et dire quelque chose qui attirera son attention ! Et _ensuite_, tu avoues ! Mais seulement _à ce moment_, sinon ça ne marchera pas ! » Kelsy se leva et épousseta sa robe.

« C'est bon. Merci pour toutes vos idées, mais je pense que je vais suivre la suggestion d'Ootori-senpai." Kyouya se rengorgea.

* * *

**D'après une histoire vraie (bon, okay, lovinjerryt reconnait qu'elle est Kelsy, mais que c'est Mallory qui lui a donné l'idée... Pauvre Kyou-chan.**

**Si vous pouviez laisser des reviews, ca me ferait plaisir et à l'auteur aussi. Toute critique _constructive_ est évidememtn la bienvenue! =D  
**


End file.
